


Fly Away

by AlleyKat6



Series: Cole Lives [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Character Death, Cole Lives, Connor and Cole are brothers, Connor cares for Cole, Funeral, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Dies, Hank Anderson's ex wife, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: After Hank dies, Connor is left to raise Cole. When faced with the likelihood of Cole being taken away from him, Connor makes an irrational choice that changes both their lives.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Connor
Series: Cole Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916155
Kudos: 19





	Fly Away

It was always in the back of Connor's mind that Hank was going to die someday. It was obvious. He was only human after all. An older one in a dangerous profession, no less. It could happen any day. But the likelihood of it was low. Hank was healthy and close to retirement. He had years and years left. Right?  
  
Connor wasn't the only one who had the inevitable in their thoughts. Hank hoped his day wouldn't come for many years but wanted things in order just in case. He had several of the necessities ready before but things needed to be updated. Mainly who should care for Cole? Regardless of what anyone said, Connor was to gain guardianship if God forbid anything ever happened to Hank.  
  
As a cruel twist of fate would have it, Hank had informed Connor of the decision just a few weeks before the  _ accident _ . Connor had agreed to Hank's wishes although he also made sure to tell him he wasn't programmed to care for or raise children. Hank hadn't cared about that. All he cared was that Cole stayed with a familiar face and that it was someone who Hank knew would take good care of him.  
  
While it was always in the back of Connor's mind and Hank had recently brought the possibility up as well as his final wishes and will, Connor wasn't expecting to have to go through this any time soon. No one was.  
  
Out of all the things that could have ended the Lieutenant's life early it was a car accident that claimed the fifty-four-year old's life. Just down the road from the crash that almost took Hank and Cole's lives just four years earlier. That small backroad that was outside of both downtown and residential neighborhoods and its nearby bridge that was prone to ice was a tragedy waiting to happen, especially in the late fall and throughout the winter.   
  


* * *

  
  
Connor remembered the night vividly, and not just because of his superior and perfect android memory.  
  
Cole's usual babysitter was sick, leaving the family without anyone to watch the child late into the night. After some discussion, it was decided for Connor to stay home with Cole while Hank finished his own shift.  
  
The evening was relatively peaceful and uneventful as the two relaxed at home. Eventually, Connor sent Cole to bed while he himself decided to wait up for Hank. For one he didn't need sleep in the same way as humans did and two, Hank should have been home soon.  
  
But, it got later and later and he got no word from Hank. Curious and slightly concerned Connor's LED flashed yellow as he sent a message to Hank's phone. He got no response. The deviant's worry grew to form a knotted ball of anxiety and fear throughout his chest and stomach. Something wasn't right. His LED grew a solid red as he listened to and monitored the emergency channels.  
  
He paid no mind to the ones that wouldn't have involved Hank but, there were several others that could have… and they rose the android's stress levels and he began to worry. He singled in on the buzz about a car accident. It was a bad one, it seemed. Multiple cars and a truck all collided one way or another on a bridge. The thing that worried Connor was what street it was on. It was one Hank would have taken on his drive home...  
  
...And the timing of the accident and Hank's drive home could very well have overlapped. Maybe Hank was just caught in the traffic that resulted from the accident...but then how come he wasn't answering Connor's calls and texts? Or how come he didn't send a message to Connor to let him know he'd be home late?  
  
Connor could also recall that at some point, Cole wandered out of his room due to a nightmare, and the android was left to deal with it. He wasn't sure what to say or how to handle it. He could supervise and keep the child alive and fed but when it came to comfort and emotions he was at a loss still for himself let alone a child.  Connor tried his best to reassure the child and sent the boy back to bed, deciding to let him lay in his father's bed rather than his own room. Maybe the bed would help provide some extra comfort. Connor figured that Hank probably wouldn't mind as he allowed the boy there before after bad dreams, and then if Cole still needed any comforting his dad could do it when he got home.   
  
That was an hour past when Hank should have been home and now the boy's late-night bad dream was two hours behind them.  The deviant found himself pacing back and forth in the living room like a worried parent as the night grew later and later. He kept checking the clock. It was nearing midnight.  
  
Finally, he got some news, and it was something that shattered his whole world.

* * *

  
There was a sudden knock on the door. He let a curse slip from his lips  _ "Shit."  _ as he took a few quick strides to the door before the sound could wake Cole. The android also just knew it was only bad news that could be on the other end.  As Connor answered the door, Chris stood there with a grim face. Connor somehow knew instantly what had happened even before the other man could talk. Everything fell into place and then proceeded to immediately collapse around him.  
  
Hank was in a car accident. That bad one Connor had been monitoring over the radios.  Hank hadn't survived. Pronounced dead on arrival.  
  
Now Connor was left broken and wondering how he would go on and worst yet what about Cole? What would he tell the boy? Should he tell him now or wait until he woke up in the morning? How was the deviant going to raise Cole on his own?  The deviant's LED remained a solid red. No flickering or changing at all as his thoughts swirled around and he processed the information and everything that came with it.    
  
He didn't feel anything at first and hadn't even registered his emptiness.  
  
Then he cried.

* * *

  
Before he knew it the sun had come up and Cole was stirring in the bedroom. It was time to break the news. Connor moved to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for his new ward. Something special that the boy didn't get often. It would distract Connor to cook the stuffed pancakes up and it might help Cole though the day. At least for a little while.  The nine, almost ten, year-old finally emerged from his father's bedroom and made a stop across the hall at the bathroom. The sound of tiny feet on hardwood was replaced by running water. Then, before long he was heading to the kitchen. A blanket wrapped around him and his stuffed Frog 'Snuggles' in his arms. He was still sleepy it seemed.   
  
Sumo followed close behind the boy, right on his heels. The dog had also just woken up but seemed to have sensed something was amiss with the family and choose to stick to his young human once in the kitchen instead of making a B-line for the backdoor.  
  
"Morning Connor…" Cole yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"...morning Cole…" Connor replied halfheartedly, knowing what news he was about to break to the boy as he processed his own grief.  
  
T he boy looked around but when he failed to see his dad he gave a small tilt of his head. "Where's dad?" he asked curiously. Dad was almost always home in the mornings. It was the days and afternoons that he worked! Sometimes he slept in but he wasn't in his room or out here in the living area… so where was he? He always was home when Cole woke up and typically was there when he went to bed yet last night and this morning was different.  
  
Connor took a deep breath before turning to face Cole. He still wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to the boy. He just had to go for it, he decided. Straight forward and honest, get it over with. What was that human saying about yanking the bandaid off?  'Quick like a bandage' he believed it was. He always had been a man that preferred truths and straight forward facts, no skirting around a topic. He never understood humans for their footing around sensitive issues or conversation.  Now he understood just how difficult topics such as death could be.  
  
Connor sat down and motioned for Cole to take a seat as well. "...We need to talk..." he began. "There was an accident last night, a car accident, and Han- and  _ Dad _ was involved."  
  
"Is dad okay?"  
  
Connor took another deep breath, a breath he didn't even need since he was an android. He steadied his own thoughts and emotions for the time being, for Cole's shake.  "Cole...he didn't make it."  
  
"..W-what? No!!" Cole was tearing up already.  
  
"He didn't survive his injuries but he didn't suffer.." Connor didn't know that last bit for certain but he hoped so. Hank was a good man and didn't deserve to suffer.  
  


* * *

  
That was a few days ago and the deviant found himself on some sort of autopilot as he stepped up to be Cole's guardian. He wasn't numb per se, he had felt saddened and cried but he also managed to keep his composure as he focused on Cole. Both he and Cole were dressed in their nicest clothes as they prepared for the funeral. Connor fixed his gray suit jacket one last time as he held his hand out for Cole to take as they prepared to head out of the house and to the waiting autonomous taxi.  
  
Cole had denied his father's death at first and had stormed out of the room when told the news. His dad couldn't be dead! He couldn't be, Connor was just lying! Connor gave him is space as he tried to control his own unsteady emotions. His research showed Cole's reaction was rather normal for humans dealing with loss.  Now, dressed for the funeral in his white button-up and black dress pants, Cole looked ready to cry as he clung to the android. The nine-year-old gripped Connor's hand and stuck close to his side. He was about ready to bury his face into the other's side. If he did Connor had already decided to let him do what he needed.  
  
It was going to be a long day. And they hadn't even left the house yet.  


* * *

The duo arrived at the funeral via a self-driving taxi cab and Connor wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, keeping him close as distant relatives, family friend's and coworkers of both Connor and Cole approached them to express their condolences. Neither one ever been to a funeral before and now they found themshlves in the center of attention at one along with their deceased father.  Cole had never been someone who was comfortable with major social interactions or talking to 'strangers' and his own natural withdrawn behavior was only amplified by the current situation and his own grief.  Connor wasn't ever one for socialization either. He did well enough and navigated most new interactions with the help of his social relations programming, even in his deviancy. But today was different, he felt off-kilter and didn't have the energy for more than a few words to each person that approached.  
  
To make matters worse, he could feel eyes on him by several people. Extended members of the Anderson family that undoubtedly took note of Connor's LED. Some had disapproving looks, clearly not happy with an android attending  _ their _ funeral. Others gave questioning glances but Connor couldn't be sure if it was because he was an android or because they didn't recognize him.  He ignored them in favor of keeping to himself and tending to Cole's needs. Those people didn't matter. He never met them before today and would likely never see them again. He just had to get through today.  
  
Besides he had grown accustomed to humans eyeing his LED. And if these people never bothered to get actively involved in Hank or Cole's lives while Hank was still alive and they were going to judge Connor based on only a single visible part of him then they weren't anyone he wanted in his or Cole's life.  
  
There was one woman who never approached them but kept giving odd looks to both Connor and Cole. The android choice to scan her. Molly Casteel. Hank's ex-wife and Cole's mother. Her criminal record had her down on an account of child abandonment as well as several violent acts against androids.  Connor could see why she kept her distance but didn't understand her past acts nor did he get her current behavior, or her attendance at the funeral. As far as Connor knew she hadn't talked to Hank or made an attempt to be in Cole's life since the boy was two years old, right before she left the family and left her toddler son home alone. And she lived in Pennsylvania now. So why would she come all the way here for her ex's funeral?  
  
Connor decided to keep a discrete but close and careful eye on her. She surely had  _ something _ planned.

* * *

After the main service, the group gathered at the cemetery for their final respects and goodbyes and the burial. With everything said and done and Hank Anderson laid to rest people gave their final condolences to Connor and Cole and slowly left.  
  
That was when Molly finally approached them.  "Hello Cole, my how you've grown!" She said to the child before turning her attention to the android.  
  
Connor could tell Cole didn't remember her, he didn't expect him to...humans rarely remember things from their young childhoods. But the boy's eyes held no recognition and his face was full of confusion and uncertainty. He didn't like that the person he didn't know had said his name and seemingly knew him when he was younger and therefore smaller. How else could she say how much he's grown?  The boy gripped Connor's arm and tried to bury his face in the man's side. Connor allowed him to do so and wrapped his arm over the kid's shoulders.  
  
"I guess I should introduce myself? I'm Molly. Hank and I…..were lovers you could say… but we drifted apart...and you?"  
  
Connor played a poker face but knew the truth of what had happened between her and Hank, as well as Cole. But the android played along.  "My name is Connor. Hank and I…" What was Hank to him? The man helped him deviate and understand his emotions and let him live with him. Made him part of the family, even changed his final affairs to have Connor take custody of Cole in his absence. But he wasn't going to tell  _ her _ any of that. He didn't trust her. "Were work partners." That much was true. And that was all he was going to give her.  
  
"Oh..interesting….Hank wasn't a fan of android, you know? At least not while we were together...its...nice to see he changed his ways….So you were like his assistant?"  
  
"We were  _ partners _ ." He emphasized. "We worked together on cases. A team. Coworkers." Although Connor and Hank also often worked alone on their own cases, they typically consulted and brainstormed together to help better piece facts together and solve a murder or a missing persons (androids more specifically) case.  
  
"I see…" she didn't sound like she believed him or if she did she didn't approve of his partnership and acceptance at the DPD.  She continued on "And Cole? What about him? "  
  
Now, that. That got the android. Connor couldn't help but to react, his facial expression changing rapidly. "What do you mean about him?" He knew what she was getting at and wasn't liking it. He knew she wasn't asking how he was doing since she last saw him or how he was coping with the loss of his father.  
  
H is suspicions were correct as he listened to her speak up once more. "Well...I mean..Were you also the caregiver android Hank surely got or are you just a deviant overstepping its bounds?"  And there it was. Connor had seen  _ something _ like this coming. She clearly was against androids and despite her lack of presence in her son's life, even walking out on him as a toddler, she also didn't want an android as his legal guardian.  
  
Connor was about to tell the woman off by snapping back _'you're the one overstepping your bounds'_ but Cole snapped his attention elsewhere as the boy buried his face fully into his side and started to cry. Connor couldn't be sure if the boy just wanted-and needed- to be home or wanted the woman to stop talking. He didn't even know if the boy was even listening to them or had closed in on himself while waiting to leave after the emotional taxing day. But it did offer the pair an out from the horrid conversation and human.  
  
"I'm sorry" Connor started already turning away and pulling Cole with him. They headed towards the car they had arrived in. "We have to go... _ take care"  _ The last part had notable distance and  _ venom _ to it.

* * *

Connor was glad to have the woman out of his sight and thankful to never had to worry about her again. He could see why Hank didn't want her in his or Cole's lives and now sitting in the back seat of the cab Connor let out a sigh of relief that she was out of his life as well.  Cole continued to cry, finally breaking down from everything. Connor held him close and rubbed circles gently into his back but that was all the android could offer. He still didn't have a clue about how to help the child.  The taxi cab gave a light beep as it sprung to life and began moving down the road at a decent speed. They would be home soon and could hopefully put this nightmare behind them and start to move forward.  
  
Connor allowed a heavy sigh to escape him as he processed the day and everything that had happened within the last week. It was a lot. Damn. Hank really was gone. Now it was just him and Cole. But they managed to get through the funeral, a big step on its own, and they would get through whatever else life wanted to throw at them and help each other. As long as they still had each other they would be okay and could heal and cope.  
  
Right?

* * *

After arriving home the two changed into comfy clothes and Cole pulled a large blanket from his father's room into the living room. That was the first time since the night of the accident that the boy had entered the room. He'd been sleeping in his own room or in the living room with Connor at his side.  Actually, Connor was at his side no matter where he falls asleep. The android and him both needed to be at each other's side and enjoyed the company. It comforted Cole and giving assurances to his younger brother was holding Connor together. Sumo always laid close by as well offering comfort to both human and android.  
  
Cole wrapped himself up in the oversized soft blanket as he settled into the sofa for the night. Connor tried to offer him some food but the boy declined for the time being but to ease Connor's worries the boy did have a drink of water. Instead of cooking, he joined the boy on the couch, also being engulfed by the blanket.  The brothers snuggled close as one of the newer and popular children's movies played on the tv offering both a distraction and sound to the otherwise quiet house.  Sumo laid on top of them and neither mind. It almost seemed like a normal evening.  
  
After almost an hour of just watching the movie, Cole spoke up.  
  
"Connor? You won't die and leave me alone will you?"  
  
The RK800 was equipped to handle a large array of questions and scenarios. This was not one of them. His LED briefly flickered red, then cycled yellow a few times, before returning to a 'normal' shade of blue. He was not prepared for this.  He couldn't guarantee something wouldn't happen but he also didn't want to tell Cole that. "Androids are sturdier than humans and have generally longer life spans as well...we never know what life will give us but I'm very capable of taking care of myself...and you...you don't need to worry about losing me, alright?"  
  
Cole was content with the answer and gave a simple nod. "Good. Then it'll be you, me, and Sumo and daddy can watch us from heaven and we'll all be happy."  
  
Connor gave a small hum in return and pushed some stray hair out of the boys eyes, a small act he saw Hank do multiple times since moving in with the Andersons.  
  


* * *

  
Cole thankfully fell asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days, understnadbly so, things had been rough for them both. Connor let him rest as he secured the blanket around him, tucking him in. Let the boy nap he thought as he stood and moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Cole and fetch a bottle of Thirium for himself. All the while his mind was swirling with thoughts. They had thew funeral behind them so that was one less thing off his plate but there were still other arrangments and formailites Connor had to deal with before the family could move on. Connor made a mental list for himself, easy enough to do considering he was an android. He wouldn't forget a single thing or loose an 'objective'.  
  
He needed to make sure everything Hank had arranged went though smoothly and was now active. Connor's research showed end of life arrangements, wishes, and wills offten had rough patches in being carried though and Connor was extra worried about the custody of Cole and ownership of the home because of him being an android. In theory things should have been fine but he knew better than to asusme as much. While the paper work had offically been in order for months and had been set up while Hank was still alive, Connor was still going to double check and take care of any disceptiances.  
  
He wasn't going to let anything break their family apart any further.  
  
_He wasn't._


End file.
